


An Old Friend

by anonfanfic



Category: Elyza Lex (Fanverse)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Gore, Mild Language, Mild Smut, mention of rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-07 04:05:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 15,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonfanfic/pseuds/anonfanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elyza's past comes out of nowhere in the form of an old friend from the group she left behind. Now she is left with the choice to stay with Alicia and live the life they built together or face her demons whether she wants to or not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Old Friend

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU Fear fiction that combines some original characters taken from The 100.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr @anonfanfic 
> 
> Find me on Twitter @beast_kru
> 
> Thanks for reading!

The sun was starting to set and Alicia walked with her hand tightly in Elyza’s looking around a downtown that would have been buzzing with late night activity just a few months ago. Now, there was nothing and no one to be seen, just crumbling buildings and burnt out cars. 

Movement caught both girls eyes from up the street and they froze. “Walkers?” Alicia whispered, reaching down for her machete at her side. 

“I don’t know.” Elyza spoke wearily also reaching down to grab her gun. “Stay behind me.” Elyza put a protective arm in front of Alicia making sure she was behind her as the figure moved again in the distance. 

“I don’t think it’s a walker, they are moving to fast and they know how to use the shadows for cover.” Elyza explained, her voice and posture still on edge. “But they also know we’re here too.”

Alicia tensed, her eyes scanning the distance trying to catch another glance of the figure. Suddenly, the flash of a body came hurdling out from the side alley next to them and Elyza moved in front of Alicia instinctively blocking her from the attack. The attacker jumped on top of Elyza and the two bodies fell to the ground in a blur of arms and legs as they battled for dominance. 

Alicia stood back and in shock as she watched trying to make out any sort of features of the mysterious attacker. She saw long hair and a body shape that made her realize this was a woman. She wore a dark blue jacket with a grey hood and jeans with black boots. After a few seconds that felt like hours the woman came out on top, holding a knife to Elyza’s throat and looking down into her blue eyes. 

“No, please.” Alicia begged, moving forward to try and get the woman off Elyza. The woman pulled the knife away from Elyza’s throat but did not look away from her face. A look of distain turned to a large smirk. “Still not watching your flank Lex.” The woman got up and held out a hand for Elyza. 

Alicia was too shocked to say anything or even move. 

“Sonya?” Elyza sounded both shocked and pleased as she seemed to address the woman as a friend. “I thought I lost you in Tulsa.” She reached up and took the woman’s hand getting up from the ground. “It’s so good to see you friend.” Elyza pulled the woman, who’s named seemed to be Sonya into a tight embrace. 

“I thought I was a goner too mate. We had to burn down the entire camp to get rid of all the walkers. We lost dozens of people.” Sonya explained as the embrace broke apart. 

Neither woman had yet to acknowledge that Alicia was still standing there watching the exchange of old friends. 

“I can’t believe it’s you. What brings you here?” Elyza asked, still clearly shocked as she put a hand on Sonya’s shoulder. 

“Just trying to find a safe place to land. Looks like you may have found that.” Sonya smiled, finally turning to acknowledge Alicia. “Hi, I’m Sonya. I’m an old friend of Elyza here.” Sonya playfully pointed her thumb at the blonde. 

Alicia couldn’t help but feel a bubble of jealousy that appeared in the pit of her stomach as she saw how friendly the two women were with each other. There was obviously deep history between the two and Alicia really didn’t like that. 

“Hi.” Alicia smiled, trying her best to not sound jealous of the bond Sonya had with Elyza. This could complicate things.


	2. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza is faced with a choice.

The sun was now completely gone and the stars were now coming to life as the moon rose in the sky. Now instead of just two women walking down the abandoned streets there were three. Sonya, Elyza, and Alicia walked back to home and Alicia still wasn’t sure what to make of the new comer. 

“What happened to the group? Guston, Abe, Linda, Ashton, Crista?” 

Alicia caught the way that Elyza spoke the last name, she wasn’t suppose to catch the change of tone and concern in Elyza’s voice, but she did. 

Sonya shrugged and sighed. “When the camp burned we lost so many and had to scatter. I know we lost Abe in the fire. I think Guston and Linda were able to escape together somewhere north of the camp. Ashton was across the camp surrounded. I tried to get to him, I really did but I had to get out of there before they got me too. I didn’t see if Crista made it out.” Sonya used the same care with the name when speaking with Elyza, like it was made of glass and could break at any moment. 

Elyza just nodded, but her blue eyes were unfocused as they kept walking down the ever darkening streets. “Well, at least you’re safe.” She added finally, giving Sonya a slap on the shoulder and a smile. “But of course not even the undead could take you down.” Sonya let out a small laugh. “It’s been rough going at it solo these last few weeks. The city seemed dangerous, but I needed supplies.” 

Alicia remained silent as the two continued to catch up. The name kept echoing in her head like a broken record. ‘Crista, Crista, Crista.’ It wouldn’t stop and it made the bubble that had formed with Sonya’s arrival even bigger.

“Alicia.” Elyza was looking at her concerned, she had obviously been trying to talk to her while she was still lost in thought. 

“Huh?” Alicia answered, sounding slightly more annoyed than she wanted to. “Sorry, I was thinking of something.” She shook her head and focused on the blonde. 

“I asked if you wanted my jacket, it’s getting cold.” Elyza made a move to take off her leather jacket but Alicia held up a hand. “No thanks, I’m fine.” She didn’t know why, but she wanted to distance herself from Elyza right now. The appearance of Sonya and now this girl she knew only by name made her feel like there were miles between them even if they only stood inches apart. 

Elyza looked confused at first but shrugged the jacket back on and reached out to take Alicia’s hand. Alicia thought about pulling away, but didn’t at the last minute. Elyza hadn’t done anything wrong, it was her own jealousy that was making her upset but she still couldn’t help how she was feeling. 

Elyza gave her hand a little squeeze as the house came into view. Sonya stopped short and looked at the girls. “Maybe I shouldn’t. I don’t want to be a intrude on your group.”

“Hey, you’re my group. They’ll get that. At least for the night Sonya.” Elyza’s words sent another wave of jealousy through Alicia. There was a whole side of Elyza she had never known and now it was all coming crashing down around her all at once. 

Sonya nodded, “Fine, but only tonight and then I want to get back out there and look for some of the others.” The trio started walking toward the house again. “You should come.” Sonya added as they walked up the front porch and Alicia’s heart dropped. This was the night she would lose Elyza.


	3. Confrontation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia is jealous and Elyza has to try and confront her feelings the only way she knows how.

Morning light spilled through the bedroom window and Alicia stretched as she felt for Elyza’s sleeping form. She was surprised to find the spot next to her empty, Elyza never got up earlier than she did. Alicia shot up in bed as the thought of Elyza sneaking off with Sonya in the middle of the night hit her. Would she just leave without saying goodbye to her? Would she think that would make it easier for both of them to just disappear?

Alicia hopped out of bed and threw on her long robe and took the stairs two at a time. She turned the corner into the kitchen and saw Elyza and Sonya at the table talking to each other in hushed tones. They both stopped when they saw Alicia rush in. “Hey.” Elyza gave a half smiled and stood up to greet Alicia. “How did you sleep?” Elyza walked over to try and kiss Alicia forehead, but Alicia pulled away and looked around her at Sonya who was doing her best to not watch the scene in front of her.

Elyza looked at Alicia with a confused expression. “What’s going on with you?” Alicia shook her head looking back at Elyza. “Nothing, I’ll let you get back to your conversation. I’m going to shower.” Alicia turned on her heels and walked out of the room.

Alicia walked upstairs and slammed the bathroom door. She walked over to the sink and put her hands on either side of the cool porcelain, giving herself a moment to try and calm down. She had no idea what it was about Sonya that got under her skin, but she felt so threatened by her and she hated herself for feeling so insecure.

Alicia took a long look in the mirror before taking off her robe and turning to run the shower. Alicia got into the shower and let the warm water wash over her tense muscles. Alicia let herself get so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t hear the door open and close quickly. She didn’t even know someone was in the bathroom with her until the shower door opened and a rush of cool air hit her body.

Alicia turned with a small gasp to see Elyza completely naked standing behind her. “You scared me.” Alicia snapped, her anger about catching the conversation earlier immediately returning. A look of hurt crossed over Elyza’s face quickly but she took a step toward Alicia in the small face. “Why are you acting like this?” Elyza asked softly and took Alicia’s face with her hand. “Sonya’s my friend, that’s it.”

Alicia wanted to believe her, but the bubble of jealous in the pit of her stomach just wouldn’t let her. “She knows more about your life than I do. She’s been by your side longer, I can’t help but feel the way I do.” Alicia finally confessed, her voice full of sadness.

“She may have known me longer, but she will never know me as deeply as you do. No one ever will.” Elyza took a small step and now the two women were only inches apart, under the warm water together. Elyza put her forehead against Alicia’s and sighed. “I’ve never felt like this with anyone else Alicia and it scares me more than anything out in this world does. But I need you to know that nothing and no one is going to change that.”

Alicia couldn’t tell the difference between the warm tears that slid down her cheeks or the water that fell over her. Alicia nodded against Elyza forehead. She felt Elyza move their bodies so that Alicia’s back was againsr the shower wall. Elyza kissed her lips softly and slowly went down to her knees. “Elyza..” Alicia wanted to tell her she didn’t have to prove anything else to her, but Elyza hushed her as she looked up from between her legs. “I’m going to make you feel good, just let me do that.”

Again all Alicia could do was nod as she felt Elyza go to work at her core. Her head fell softly against the tiled wall and her hands went to Elyza’s wet hair, needing more pressure. She knew half the house was still asleep, but Elyza would change her speed or angle and should couldn’t help a moan or groan to escape her throat and echo around the small room.

Alicia felt the end coming and knew with all the emotions she had been feeling this was going to be a steep drop. She anchored herself with her fingernails gently digging into Elyza’s scalp. The entire house and maybe whoever was still around in the surrounding homes no doubt heard Alicia’s release as she called out Elyza’s name.

Elyza stood up and gave Alicia a seering kiss, letting the young girl taste herself on her tongue. “There is never going to be anyone like you. I’m not going anywhere.” Elyza whispered against her lips. “I promise.”

“Thank you.” Alicia smiled, and fresh tears formed at the corners of her eyes as she let Elyza hold her until the water turned cold.


	4. Coming to Terms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza made her choice and Alicia has to deal with it.

Alicia and Elyza walked downstairs hand in hand. The bubble in Alicia’s stomach finally easing slightly as she looked over and saw Elyza smiling at her. She finally felt like everything was going to be all right. That was until they walked into the kitchen and saw Sonya fully ready leaning against the kitchen table.

“Have you said your goodbyes?” Sonya asked simply, looking up at Elyza expectantly. Alicia let go of Elyza’s hand and looked from Sonya to Elyza in disbelief. “When were you going to tell me?” Alicia could feel the tightness in her throat, but she didn’t want to give either woman the pleasure of seeing her cry. “Just wanted to screw me one more time before you left?” Alicia asked bitterly, crossing her arms in front of her chest as she turned to Elyza.

“No, Alicia..” Elyza started, but Alicia held up her hand to silence her. “Why would I ever think someone like you would actually tell me the truth?” Elyza looked shocked at first and then anger quickly replaced it.

“What’s that suppose to mean?” Elyza countered crossing her own arms over her chest. Sonya stood awkwardly against the table watching the exchange as she pretended to look at her knife.

“What do you think Elyza? I know I’m not your first and of course I won’t be your last. Now you have your chance to get away with no strings.” Alicia’s chest burned as she spewed out the hurtful words at Elyza. “I’m just another notch in your bedpost and now you can move on with her.” Alicia finally gave the other woman in the room her attention and Sonya noticed.

“Alicia..” Elyza tried again but this time it was Sonya who silenced her.

“Excuse me little girl but you have no idea what you’re talking about. You’ve never seen your friends die right in front of you. You don’t know what it’s like out there. You just want to sit here and play house with Elyza like life is some sort of game.” Sonya took slow steps toward Alicia as she spoke, her knife still out and twirling menacingly in her hand.

Elyza stepped in between Alicia and Sonya. “Knock it off Sonya. She’s upset, you don’t need to add to it.” Elyza pointed to the back door. “Why don’t you go out back and cool off for a minute. I need to talk to her.” Sonya took a hard look over Elyza’s shoulder at Alicia before turning and walking out the back door.

Elyza turned slowly to see Alicia looking down at the ground. “When do you leave?” Alicia asked, not wanting to look up at the blonde. “Now.” Elyza responded quietly and tried to get Alicia to look her in the face.

“Hey, I didn’t want you to be just another notch in my bedpost. I meant what I said upstairs. No one had known me like you have and no one will ever know me like you do.” Alicia finally looked up and felt the warm tears finally fall.

“Then why are you leaving me?” The question was gut-wrenching for Elyza as she saw the pain she had caused on Alicia’s face.

“Because those are my people out there and they could be alive. I need to help find them and I need you to be safe.” Elyza took Alicia’s hand and put it on her chest. “I need you to stay here until I can see you again.”

Alicia shook her head and took a giant gulp of air. “I’ll only be safe if I’m with you. Let me come.” Elyza was shocked Alicia even asked.

“Alicia, I don’t know..” Alicia again but her hand up to silence her, “You don’t have to protect me. You taught me to fight. I can handle myself but you have to trust me. I don’t want to see you leave and not know if you’re coming back.”

Elyza chewed on her bottom lip for a long moment before slowly nodding. “Fine. Pack quickly and we have to go. Leave your mom a note, otherwise I don’t think she’d let you go.” Alicia turned and quickly ran upstairs. Alicia scribbled a note to her family and packed her backpack quickly.

Alicia ran back downstairs and saw Elyza waiting her with her own bag on her shoulder. Elyza grabbed Alicia’s shoulders gently. “Are you sure about this?”

“As long as I’m with you.” Alicia responded.

Elyza leaned in and kissed her lips softly. “Let’s go.” She led the way out the door and they saw Sonya sitting against the house with her knife still in her hand.

“What’s going on?” Sonya asked, standing up and pointing at Alicia with a backpack on her shoulders.

“She’s coming with us. It’s either both of us or neither of us Sonya.” Elyza knew that Sonya would argue unless she knew what Alicia not coming meant.

Sonya looked at Alicia. “Don’t slow us down.” She grumbled and shouldered her backpack as she walked down the driveway.

“She’ll grow on you.” Elyza smiled as she took Alicia’s hand again.


	5. Secret Keeper

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonya doesn't think Alicia can keep up and she's not happy with the company.

They had been on the road for three days and Alicia was feeling worn but she didn’t want to show it. She could tell Elyza was concerned about her and all she wanted to do was prove she was strong. Sonya led the way as they walked out of the city and into a more suburban area.

“You doing okay?” Elyza asked quietly, making sure Sonya was out of earshot.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Alicia said, a little defensively picking up her pace to prove her strength even more.

Sonya looked up at the sky and stopped. “We should make camp for the night. We don’t want to be caught out in the open after dark.” Elyza nodded and looked around.

“Let’s see if we can find an abandoned house to stay in for the night.” Elyza walked over to the neighborhood to their left with Sonya and Alicia following close behind.

“Hanging in there Princess?” Sonya smirked bumping Alicia’s shoulder with her own as she walked passed her. “Do we need to slow down for you?”

Alicia rolled her eyes. Sonya had been making comments to Alicia their entire trip and see had seen her on more than one occasion staring at her when they stopped for a break. The two women didn’t like each other and this trip was not making their relationship any stronger. The only reason they even tolerated each other was because of Elyza.

They finally found a small house that looked like it had been abandoned from the beginning. Thankfully there was still food in the cupboards and Elyza even found some alcohol “Things are looking up tonight.” She smiled bringing the nearly full bottle into the living room where Sonya and Alicia were sitting on opposite ends of the room.

“Shall we?” Elyza asked as she opened the bottle and took a long drink before passing it to Sonya and going to sit next to Alicia. Sonya hesitated for a minute before putting the bottle to her lips and downing a good amount. “We can make good time if we leave first thing in the morning.”

“Let’s take it easy on the planning for tonight.” Elyza smiled and put her arm around Alicia.

“Fine.” Sonya got up and walked over to hand the bottle to Elyza. “You two enjoy your evening. I’m going to bed so we can actually do something useful than sex.” Sonya turned and walked up the stairs to find a bed for the night.

“Maybe I shouldn’t have come.” Alicia spoke quietly once Sonya had made her way all the way up stairs and they heard a door close. “I obviously make her upset somehow.”

Elyza shook her head and took another drink from the bottle. “That’s just Sonya. She doesn’t trust people very easily and she’s protective of her friends.” Alicia shot Elyza a look and Elyza smiled and kissed Alicia’s nose. “Yes, friend.”

“I think she feels guilty about whatever happened with the group. She’s never been great with feelings.” Elyza took a long drink and Alicia smirked.

“I wonder why you guys get along so well.” Alicia joked and cuddled into Elyza a little more.

“Are you happy I’m here?” Alicia finally asked, not looking at Elyza’s face not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

“Of course.” Elyza moved and lifted Alicia’s head to look at her. “I want you here with me. I never want you to doubt that.” Elyza knew she was being honest about her feelings but she also knew that if they found the group, especially Crista there would be more explaining to do. But that wasn’t something she was ready to deal with in this moment.

Elyza leaned down and kissed Alicia softly before pulled away and smiling, letting her thumb rest on her check. “Let’s get to bed. Sonya’s going to be a drill sergeant in the morning.”


	6. Another Piece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza's past keeps coming together and Alicia is wondering where she's going to fit.

“Get up love birds.” Sonya’s voice came through the closed door of the bedroom she was sharing with Elyza. Alicia bolted up and looked around the room, trying to remember how she had gotten there. Elyza sat up next to her and put a hand on her arm.

“Hey.” She kissed her temple. “You’re okay, you’re safe.” She soothed her as she pulled back the blankets and got out of bed to start getting ready for the long day ahead.

Alicia blinked a few times, still trying to get rid of the remaining tendrils of sleep before she got up and started getting dressed. “So, what’s the plan for today?” Alicia asked after they had both gotten dressed and grabbed their bags.

“Same as every day. Stay alive and try and find the group.” Elyza said simply opening the door and seeing Sonya standing on the other side of the hallway waiting for them impatiently. One foot kicked up behind her on the wall.

“Finally.” She sighed and pushed herself off the wall with her foot and started to walk quickly down the stairs. Elyza looked back at Alicia and playfully rolled her eyes.

“Ignore her she’s not a morning person.” Elyza whispered as she followed Sonya down the stairs.

“Really? Because I would have thought she’s not a me person.” Alicia replied sarcastically as she followed the two women out of the house and into the bright morning light.

“I want to pick up the pace and cover more ground today. Can you handle that princess?” Sonya looked back at Alicia as they reached the street of the neighborhood.

“Lay off Sonya, she’s fine.” Elyza interjected before Alicia could reply. “Let’s go.”

Sonya let her eyes linger on Alicia for a second longer with a deep scowl on her face before she turned and began walking back toward the main road they had been traveling on the day before.

It was hours before they finally stopped and Alicia felt her feet throbbing and her muscles ache, but she kept her mouth shut as Elyza and Sonya put down their bags and pulled out the small rations they had gotten from the house the night before. “We’re getting closer.” Sonya said as she stuffed a piece of bread into her mouth. “I don’t know how far they would have made it, but maybe we can pick up a trail if we can find the camp. “

“If it’s not overrun.” Alicia spoke before she could stop herself and Sonya’s head whipped over to look at her. Sonya’s eyes locked on her like she had been waiting for a reason for confrontation.

“You don’t know our people. Even if it was overrun they could still make it out. We’re fighters, we don’t just hide inside houses and wait for others to do the work for us.” Sonya’s eyes were burning holes into Alicia as she spoke. Alicia could feel her face turning red, but didn’t want Sonya to see she was affected by her words.

“Sonya, you need to knock it off now. She’s here and she’s looking for them just like we are.” Elyza’s tone was even, but there was something in it that made Alicia tense up even more. “She’s risking just as much as we are.”

Sonya gave a snort of laughter and shook her head. “Man, I never thought I’d see the day Elyza Lex was whipped by some chick.” Elyza stood up quickly and as if she knew it was coming Sonya mirrored the move and both woman stood face to face their noses almost touching.

“What did you say?” Elyza’s jaw was tight and her words came out as more of a growl.

“You heard me. You left your group to die so you could play house with a girl you wouldn’t have looked twice at before all of this. She would have been a good lay for the night and you would have moved on.” Sonya’s words cut into Alicia deep; they were meant to do just that.

Elyza reared back and her right fist made contact with Sonya’s face before she could block it. Sonya’s head turned violently with the impact.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about. You don’t know what I’ve been through.” Elyza spat at her as Sonya slowly turned her head back, a large red welt forming on her cheek.

“What you’ve been through? What you’ve-“ Sonya gave another short laugh and lunged at Elyza, knocking her off her feet. Both women fought for dominance as they rolled around on the ground.

“Stop! Just Stop.” Alicia finally found her voice and stood, trying to get the Elyza free of Sonya’s grasp.

The two separated and both got up quickly, ready for another attack. “It was a mistake to ask you to come. You’re too weak now. I should have known it the moment you told me she was coming with us.” Sonya’s nose was bleeding slightly and the red welt on her cheek was now swelling.

“You have no idea what you’re talking about Sonya. Alicia is so much more than you even know. But you don’t care about that. You just want to ease your own guilt for running away.” Elyza almost stopped herself short of finishing her statement but chocked out the last part.

Sonya stood and stared at Elyza, a look of hurt and anger mingling on her face. “Maybe it’s better if we split up.” Sonya finally said quietly.

“No, we’re going to make this work. I know you Sonya and I know this isn’t you. I’m not leaving you out here by yourself.” Alicia could tell Elyza felt guilty about her words before, whether they were true or not.

“They were our people Elyza.” Sonya looked down at the ground.

“They still are, we’re going to find them.” Elyza walked over to Sonya and put a hand on her shoulder. “You have to stop blaming yourself. You did what you needed to do to survive. Anyone in our group would have told you the same thing.”

Sonya nodded slowly and looked up at Alicia who stood quietly, her arms folded protectively against her chest. “I still don’t know about you. But if Elyza trusts you I will make an effort do the same.” Sonya walked over and held out her hand.

Alicia was slightly in shock but reached out and grasped Sonya’s arm as the two looked at each other, starting a new chapter in their relationship.

A noise off in the distance made all three women turn and freeze.

“Someone’s been watching us.” Elyza whispered and crouched, Sonya and Alicia followed suit and watched as a figure appeared in the distance.

It was Elyza who recognized the person first and took off running before anyone could say anything.

Sonya took off soon after and Alicia stayed back, still unsure what was happening. She watched as Elyza made it to the person and embraced them. Sonya did the same when she finally made it to the other two. It was a reunion that Alicia wanted no part of and knew she shouldn’t be involved in right now.

When the three finally did walk back over to Alicia, Elyza had her arm around the shoulders of a young man who looked slightly older than Alicia and had a mess of blonde hair almost touching his eyebrows. His face was tough, but their was a kindness Alicia recognized in his eyes because she had seen it so many times in Elyza’s .

“Alicia, this is Ashton.” Elyza introduced Alicia to another piece of the puzzle that was Elyza’s past.


	7. The Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just when Alicia was starting to feel close to Elyza again another piece falls into place.

Alicia stared at the boy for a moment before realizing he had reached out his hand in front of him for her to take. Alicia put a small smile on her face and grabbed his arm. “Hi, Ashton.” The name felt awkward in her mouth as she felt his strong grip on her own arm. The blonde boy nodded in acknowledgement of her greeting. Alicia could tell he was as confused by her presence as she was by his appearance.

Alicia had known that they were going out to try and find members of Elyza’s old group, she hadn’t realized until that moment she had not expected to find any of them. Alicia took her arm away and looked at Elyza who was staring at Ashton as if he could disappear right before her eyes.

Sonya was the one who spoke first. “Ashton, do you know what happened to the others?” Alicia almost rolled her eyes; Sonya was always getting back to business even after what seemed like such a joyous reunion between the three.

“Abe’s dead.” Ashton’s voice was deeper than Alicia expected. But he spoke with a toughness he shouldn’t have at his age. Sonya and Elyza nodded sadly, both already knowing their friend’s fate.

“Guston took Linda up the hills that way.” Ashton pointed to the hilltops to their north. “I was going to follow but I got surrounded and had to find a place to lay low for a while.” Ashton looked over at Sonya quickly and Alicia thought she saw a look of bitterness cross over the boy’s face for a moment, but it was quickly gone.

“Crista ran back into camp to look for survivors, but I didn’t see her come out.” Ashton’s gaze switched to Elyza and their faces both softened in a similar expression, a wordless exchange passed between them that made a familiar bubble form in Alicia’s stomach.

“It’s okay.” Elyza assured the boy and put a hand on his head ruffling his already messy blonde hair. “I’m glad we found you.” The boy smiled for the first time since they had been together.

“I think I’m the one who found you guys. I mean it took you way too long to figure out I was watching.” Ashton raised his eyebrows as if challenging Elyza to counter his argument.

“Alright, that’s fine. But don’t get use to winning little brother.” Elyza gave him a light shove and Alicia’s jaw dropped slightly. Ashton was Elyza’s brother, it all made so much sense now.

Elyza hadn’t wanted to look for her people because she had thought she had let her brother die. Ashton’s eyes showed the same emotion in his clear blue eyes as Elyza because they were related. Alicia looked from one to the other and all the similarities seemed so obvious now.

Sonya’s eyes turned to the sky and she spoke again, pulling Alicia from her racing thoughts. “We should find somewhere to get away from this storm.” Alicia’s eyes looked up to see the sky turning an angry black color. “I think it’s going to be a bad one.” Everyone’s eyes looked up just as the first crack of thunder ripped through the sky. Alicia saw Elyza jump slightly and was almost amused by the blonde’s reaction to the noise.

“Let’s get moving.” Elyza put her arm around Ashton even tighter, but also reached out and took Alicia’s hand. That small gesture was enough to calm Alicia’s mind and stop the thoughts for a moment as they went back and quickly grabbed their things and found a small corner shop to stay in and ride out the storm.

They got into the shop just in time as the rain began to fall in sheets and the thunder and lightening fought for dominance in the sky. Alicia could see the unease in Elyza’s face, as she made sure Ashton was settled and walked over to check the store for any supplies they could use. It amazed her that something as small as a thunderstorm could rattle someone who had been through so much like Elyza, but it really seemed to get to her every time the thunder boomed.

Finally, after looking through the entire little store Elyza came over and sat next to Alicia. “Hey.” Elyza said simply, her eyes looking at the ceiling where the rain pounded loudly against the roof.

“You okay?” Alicia asked, putting her hand on Elyza’s knee, knowing that the storm was making her uneasy. “The storm bothering you?” A crack of thunder made Elyza jump and move closer to Alicia. Both girls looked around the store and saw Ashton sleeping in the corner. Probably getting the best rest he has gotten in a long time. Sonya had her back to them and was cleaning her weapons and repacking her bag with the new supplies they had found.

“I’ve always hated storms.” Elyza confessed as she put her hand over Alicia’s on her leg. “I don’t know why. Let’s talk about anything else.” Alicia smiled lovingly at how small Elyza seemed right now and that she curled her body closer to Alicia, almost needing to feel protected from the storm.

Without a word Alicia leaned over and captured Elyza’s lips in a soft kiss. “We don’t have to talk at all.” Alicia whispered against her lips as she took them again in a deeper kiss. Elyza’s hand moved from her leg to Alicia’s face and hair, needing the contact in a way much deeper than emotionally. Elyza groaned softly as Alicia moved her hand up her leg to her inner thigh. They wouldn’t be able to do anything to physical in this small space they were sharing with others, but that wouldn’t stop them from going as far as they could in the moment.

The storm grew stronger, but neither girl seemed to notice, as their make out session grew a little more heated. By the time they broke apart the weather had calmed and the store was dark because Sonya had turned out their only light source when she finally fell asleep.

Alicia had climbed on Elyza’s lap at some point and now had her forehead resting on Elyza’s both breathing heavily. “If I was able to do that during storms I wouldn’t hate them at all.” Elyza smiled wickedly, pulling her hand out from under Alicia’s shirt.

“I can be a good distraction.” Alicia climbed off Elyza’s lap and pulled their blankets up and lay down on the hard ground. Elyza joined her, laying behind her and putting her arm over Alicia’s waist. “You are so much more than that.” Elyza whispered into Alicia’s ear, making the dark-haired girl smile in the darkness.

“Goodnight.” Alicia replied, moving her body to fit perfectly into Elyza’s.

“Goodnight.” Elyza kissed the back of Alicia’s neck and let her body relax into the taller girl’s body.

“Get up!” Sonya’s voice was loud and made both girl’s jump to their feet, Alicia almost losing her balance as she blinked a few times to clear her vision. “The storm was bad. It knocked over a building a few stores down and there’s a voice coming from inside. But I need help clearing the debris.” Sonya explained and Alicia looked over to see Elyza already throwing on her shoes.

Ashton was still sleeping in the corner and no one moved to wake him. It was an unspoken rule that they let the boy rest unless the danger was too great and he needed to move.

Alicia quickly put on her boots just in time to follow Elyza and Sonya out of the store. “Do you know who it is?” Elyza’s voice was more hopeful than Alicia wanted to hear. She didn’t want the blonde to set herself up to think it was someone else in their group if it wasn’t.

“I think I know, but I can’t be sure.” Sonya answered vaguely and Alicia felt Elyza’s body tense next to her.

“What do you mean Sonya? Who is it?” Elyza grabbed Sonya’s arm and pulled her to a stop. “Tell me.”

Sonya sighed and Alicia could tell she regretted saying anything about who she thought it could be. “It sounds like Crista.” Before she could finish Elyza took off to the collapsed building that had come into view. Sonya took off after her. “Elyza, I don’t know. I can’t be sure.” She tried to explain, but it was too late, Elyza made it to the building and was shoving large pieces of rubble away from the entrance.

Alicia ran after them and her heart was racing, but not from the running from the idea of possibly coming face to face with the mystery girl Crista who Elyza seemed to care about greatly. Alicia hoped that this was just another sibling, but she had never asked even though she had wanted to ask many times. By the time Alicia got to the building, Elyza and Sonya had already made progress and there was a small clearing that was forming at the entrance.

“Hello?” Elyza called out loudly into the darkness. “Anyone in there?”

“Help! Please! I can’t move!” It was a female voice that called back weakly.

“Crista?” Elyza’s voice was too full of emotion for Crista to simply be a sibling and it made Alicia’s heart drop to her stomach.

“Elyza?” The tearful reply that came from the dark store shot Alicia’s heart up to her throat. Her head felt light and she thought she might fall over. Her hands grew clammy and she wasn’t sure where this rush of emotions had come from.

“Crista, we’re coming! Hang on!” Elyza replied tightly, Alicia could tell she was holding back tears as she started clearing the store with renewed energy. “Let’s go Sonya.” Elyza encouraged her friend who also doubled her efforts to move the rubble away from the doorway.

Finally, the space was big enough for someone to crawl through and Elyza didn’t hesitate to push her body into the darkness. Alicia wanted to call out and tell her to wait, it may not be safe but the blonde was already gone.

Sonya followed, again not waiting to see if there was any danger. Alicia stood there for a moment not sure if she should follow, but knowing her curiosity would win out in the end she made her way through the small opening and followed the path to find Elyza and Sonya standing in the middle of a mess with a third woman pinned down under a large metal beam.

The beam lay across her body just above her hips. As Alicia got closer she also noticed a piece of metal embedded in the woman’s right shoulder, a dark pool of blood under her body.

Elyza knelt down and cradled Crista’s head. “You’re okay.” Elyza assured her, but Alicia could tell she knew that she wasn’t. “We’re going to get you out of here.” Elyza looked up at Sonya and there was a look of helplessness that Alicia had never seen before.

Sonya moved to the other side of the large beam and nodded. “Okay, Elyza we have to do this quick and together.” Sonya was taking charge and Alicia felt a flutter of respect for the woman. Sonya knew that Elyza wasn’t in the right state of mind to lead and so she took the job without a word.

“Ready?” Sonya asked as both women took one end of the beam. Elyza nodded. “One, two, three.” Both women lifted with everything they had and Alicia ran over to them without thinking and grabbed Elyza’s side of the beam and helped pull up, feeling a tear in her left arm as they pulled.

It felt like fire, but she didn’t let go as they got the beam off of Crista’s body and the woman groaned loudly in pain. They tossed the beam as far as they could and Elyza knelt neck to Crista again. “Can you move?” Elyza asked, putting her her hand under Crista’s head. Crista closed her eyes tightly and grunted but nothing happened. Crista looked up at Elyza with tears in her eyes and shook her head.

“Okay, that’s fine. We can get you out of here.” Elyza moved to plan b and scooped up Crista’s small body gently in her arms. Crista cried out as Elyza lifted her as gingerly as she could. “I’m sorry.” Elyza cringed as she saw the pain on Crista’s face. They moved out of the building as quickly as they could and made it back to the store in what Alicia’s thought was the blink of an eye.

Elyza set Crista on a pile of blankets Sonya had quickly put together. Ashton was awake now and rushed over with rags to try and stop the bleeding that was coming from Crista’s many injures. “Where did you find her?” Ashton asked, looking down at Crista who was pale and in clear pain.

“In a destroyed building a few stores down. She was doing the same thing we were, trying to ride out the storm. The building collapsed around her and she was trapped.” Sonya explained as Elyza took the rags from Ashton and started to clean up Crista’s wounds.

Alicia once again stood back and watched the scene unfold, feeling like a stranger among family.

“Will she be okay?” Ashton asked the question that was circling Alicia’s mind but she didn’t want to ask.

“I don’t know.” Elyza finally spoke, her eyes locked on Crista’s unmoving body. “I think she’s paralyzed.”


	8. Peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Something happens to the group that will either bring them together or tear them apart.

The sun woke Alicia from a restless sleep and she looked over to the other side of the store to see Elyza sitting next to Crista, who still hadn’t moved since they placed her down yesterday. She could hear the sound of Elyza’s voice as she spoke quietly to Crista. Alicia felt the bubble in her stomach grow bigger than it had ever been before. She was trying not to be jealous about how close Crista seemed to be to Elyza. After all, Crista wasn’t in the best shape and Alicia felt slightly guilty about feeling jealous of Crista.

Alicia sat up and looked over to see Sonya sitting a few feet away looking at her. Sonya gave her a knowing smile. “Jealous?” She asked, quickly glancing at Elyza tilting Crista’s head up to give her a drink of water. Alicia shook her head, her eyes drifting back to Sonya.

“I know Elyza loves me.” Alicia tried her best to sound confident. Sonya’s grin got even wider and her eyes seemed to see right through her.

“And who did she love before you?” Sonya asked quietly. “Or did you not talk about that?”

Sonya was trying to get inside Alicia’s head and sadly it was working. “It doesn’t matter.” Alicia said, but again her eyes focused on Elyza and Crista and she saw an intimacy she wasn’t sure she was just imagining in her jealousy.

Elyza finally noticed the others in the room and turned to look at Alicia. “Good morning.” She smiled. Alicia noticed Elyza’s hand brush Crista’s as she stood slowly.

Elyza knelt down next to Alicia and went to kiss her on the lips but Alicia turned her head and offered her cheek. “Morning.” Alicia said quietly.

Elyza gave her a confused look and sat down in front of her with her legs crossed. “What’s wrong?” Alicia’s eyes locked on Crista who now rested in the corner with her eyes closed.

Elyza followed her gaze and sighed. “Look, I should explain. I should have been honest with you from the beginning.”

“But you were too busy screwing her to care.” Sonya let out a small snort, not taking her eyes off her gun she was cleaning.

“Shut up Sonya.” Elyza growled. “Go out and find Ashton. See if you can help him find supplies to make a stretcher.” Sonya looked up and both women stared at each other for a long moment. Alicia could feel the tension between the friends.

“Since when do I take orders from you?” Sonya challenged.

“Sonya, just go.” Elyza set her jaw and kept her eyes locked on her friend.   
Sonya waited another second before letting out a sigh and putting her gun in her holster. She slowly stood up and looked from Elyza to Alicia. “Work through your issues quickly, we should get moving.” With that she walked out of the store to look for Ashton.

Elyza looked back at Alicia and reached for her hand. Alicia let her take her hand, even though she was still feeling jealous and hurt. “I need to talk to you about who I was and who I was with before I met you.” Alicia could do nothing but nod and wait to hear what she had to say.

“I was with a group once the world went to hell. Crista was one of the people in the group and we bonded really quickly. As we got closer we started to have a physical relationship.” Alicia closed her eyes and took a breath through her nose.

“Listen, I cared about her and I still do care about her. But I have never felt the way I do about anyone like I feel about you. I’m in love with you Alicia. I have never said that to anyone. I need you to believe me.” Elyza’s blue eyes pleaded as she spoke.

Alicia wasn’t sure what to believe. She could see the way Elyza looked at Crista and how much she really did care about the woman. But at the same time she knew Elyza was being truthful when she told her she loved her. “I love you too.” Alicia said quietly. “But I can’t help but feel jealous about your past with her.” Alicia confessed looking down at her lap.

A noise behind them made them both look over at Crista. The woman’s body was shaking uncontrollably. “She’s seizing.” Elyza shot up and ran over to Crista and held her head. “Alicia, go get Sonya and Ashton.” Elyza instructed without looking up.

Alicia ran out of the store and tried to get her eyes to adjust to the bright sunlight. “Sonya!” Alicia called out looking up and down the road. “Ashton!” Alicia ran a few steps before she saw two figures appear from a store a few yards away and run toward her.

“What’s wrong?” Ashton asked breathlessly when they finally reached Alicia.

“Crista, something wrong.” Alicia pointed to the storefront and before she could say another word both of them ran passed her into the store.

Alicia stood outside for a while, not sure if she wanted to go back inside to feel like a stranger again. Finally Alicia decided she needed to be there for Elyza, whether she needed her in that moment or not.

Alicia walked into the store to find a strange scene. Elyza was lying over Crista’s body, which was no longer moving, and her body shook with sobs. Sonya and Ashton stood a few feet away with their hands on their guns. “Elyza, you need to move now. You know it’s too late.” Sonya warned. Elyza looked up and Alicia saw the tears running down her face. It was so strange to see Elyza in such a vulnerable state. “I couldn’t save her.” She cried and looked over at Alicia.

Alicia walked quickly over to Elyza and put her arms around the blonde. “I need you to come with me. Please.” Alicia whispered softly to Elyza as she was able to move her away from Crista’s body.

Sonya walked over as Alicia turned Elyza away from the scene and bent over Crista’s body. “Keep her away.” Sonya instructed Ashton, who walked over and stood between Alicia and Elyza and Crista’s body.

Alicia watched as Sonya pulled out her knife and lifted Crista’s head. Alicia could see the pain that crossed over Sonya’s face as she plunged the knife into Crista’s head. “Go in peace.” She heard Sonya whisper to Crista as she put her head back down.

Elyza clung to Alicia and sobbed silently into her shoulder. Alicia had never needed to be the strong one or protect Elyza from anything.

“I can’t lose you.” Elyza whispered into Alicia’s ear for only her to hear.

Alicia brushed her hand down Elyza’s blonde hair and shook her head. “You never will. I’m right here.”


	9. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Has Elyza lost too much to carry on?

Alicia could smell the fresh dirt as Sonya poured the dirt into the makeshift grave in a small park they had found. Elyza’s eyes were locked on the pile of dirt next to the hole, her arms crossed tightly across her body.

Elyza had barely spoken a word since they wrapped Crista’s body in a sheet and moved her. Alicia had tried to comfort her, but Elyza would barely look in her direction.

It was like once Crista’s body had been covered and Elyza had calmed down she had completely shut herself off to any emotion. Ashton stood next to Elyza, his hands at his sides and his eyes looking straight ahead, like he was a trained soldier.

Sonya finished putting the last of the dirt over the grave and looked up at Elyza wearily. “What now?” She asked, Alicia couldn’t remember the last time she had heard such compassion in Sonya’s voice.

“We move on.” Elyza’s voice was devoid of any kind of emotion and Alicia felt a shiver go up her body at how coldly she said the words.

“But don’t you think we should say something?” Alicia interjected quietly, making a move toward Elyza who immediately pulled away.

“And what would I say? Sorry I let you die? Sorry I couldn’t save you? What does it matter now?” Elyza snapped and Alicia took a step back as if she had been struck by the harshness of the words.

“Elyza…” Sonya tried to step in but Elyza interrupted her.

“We move on.” Elyza’s words had finality to them that no one could argue, “Now.”

Ashton nodded and walked passed the fresh pile of dirt without looking back at the others. He had also remained quiet since Crista’s death though no one seemed to notice.

Elyza quickly followed behind him and Alicia and Sonya shared a look before walking away from the grave. Alicia was worried and she could tell Sonya was worried as well. Crista had just come back into her life and now she had been taken away from her again.

The group packed their bags in silence the store was filled with unspoken tension and sadness that broke Alicia’s heart.

Once they had everything together Elyza led the group toward the wooded area that Ashton had appeared from a few days before. Sonya walked up to Alicia and leaned in so only Alicia could hear her, “You should talk to her. It’s not good for her to be like this.”  
Alicia was a little taken aback by Sonya’s words and had to stop and look at her for a minute to take them in. Sonya stopped and rolled her eyes giving Alicia a gentle push forward. “I’m not going to give you a written invitation. She just won’t kill you for trying to talk to her, that’s all.”

Alicia made her way slowly up to Elyza who kept a steady pace as they marched toward the forest. “Hey.” Alicia walked up next to the blonde and looked over at her. Elyza’s bright blue eyes were clouded and filled with more emotions than Alicia could read. “Are you okay?”

Alicia knew the moment the words left her mouth it was the wrong thing to say. Elyza looked over at her with an intense expression Alicia had never seen before. “What would make you think I’m not okay?” Elyza asked tightly.

“Elyza, you don’t have to be like this with me.” Alicia could almost see the walls Elyza was building up, even as they spoke.

“Be like what exactly? This is me, am I not what you expected me to be?” Elyza had a defensive and condescending tone that was starting to irritate Alicia.

“You just lost someone, it’s okay to be upset.” Alicia kept trying to get through.

Elyza stopped in her tracks and turned on her heels to look at Alicia. Sonya and Ashton stopped short of the girls and gave them space.

“I’m fine.” Elyza’s eye blazed and Alicia could tell she was holding back a wave of rage. “I don’t need you checking in on me every five seconds like I’m some kind of pet you need to protect.”

Alicia was a mixture of angry and confused as she looked into Elyza’s eyes, “I’m just trying to be here for you because we love each other, right?”

They stared at each other for longer than Alicia would have liked before Elyza opened her mouth to respond slowly, “I just can’t right now.”

Alicia felt like her heart and lungs were locked in a vice that was tightening with every word Elyza said to her.

“You can’t what?” Alicia already knew the answer, but she wanted to hear Elyza say it to her face.

“I can’t..” Elyza looked down and took a sharp breath through her nose. “I can’t do this anymore. I need space and time. I can’t have you worrying about me and I can’t keep you safe.” Elyza wouldn’t look up and Alicia could feel the warm tears spilling over her eyes.

“You can’t even look at me when you’re breaking up with me?” Alicia gritted her teeth so Elyza wouldn’t hear the tears in her voice. “Fine, I’ll give you as much space as you want. You want to go find more friends, probably more people you screwed then go. I’m not going to stand in your way anymore. I’m going back.” Alicia felt like she was having an out of body experience. As the words came out of her mouth she wished she could pull them back.

There was no turning back now, Alicia turned her back on Elyza and walked back the path they had just come from. She hoped Elyza would say something, maybe try and stop her but she just heard the sound of her boots on the dry grass.

Alicia stopped where Sonya and Ashton were sitting a few feet away and looked down at them. “Good luck with her. She doesn’t need me here anymore.” Alicia held back a sob as she once again started her journey back to where they had started. She wanted to look back to see if Elyza was looking at her but she knew she couldn’t bear it if she wasn’t.

Fresh tears stared to pour down her cheeks as she pulled her backpack farther up her back and tried to block out her own emotions. This was obviously not the world to feel for anybody, now Alicia knew that.


	10. Happy Reunion?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elyza gets a wake up call. But it could be too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think of the latest installment of An Old Friend.
> 
> Find me on Tumblr: @anonfanfic and Twitter: @beast_kru
> 
> Thanks for reading!!

“Elyza you know we have to go back for her.” Sonya was almost jogging to keep up with Elyza as she marched on, her eyes set straight ahead. “We have to go find her. She could be in trouble.” It wasn’t usually Sonya who was the voice of reason, but she knew that Elyza’s wasn’t in the right state of mind after the loss of Crista. 

“She made her choice and there’s nothing I can do about that.” Elyza’s jaw was tight and she didn’t look at Sonya as she spoke. “Didn’t I prove there was nothing I can do to help anyone?” 

“Damn it Elyza.” This made both women stop in their tracks as Ashton spoke up behind them. “We all lost someone back there.” Elyza and Sonya turned to see that Ashton was walking up toward them with intensity burning in his blue eyes that looked so much like his sister’s. “This is the world we live in and we can’t save everyone, but why would you push away the one person who actually makes you feel something in this shit world?” Ashton was face to face with his older sister now. 

Elyza took a step toward him and they stood nearly nose-to-nose. “You don’t know what this feels like.” Elyza growled at her brother.

“Feeling sorry for myself? You’re right, I don’t because I wouldn’t have let Alicia walk away.” Ashton didn’t back down and he saw Elyza’s gaze drop. 

Elyza’s fists were balled up and it was taking everything she had left to not punch her brother in the face. “Back off now Ashton.”

“Or what? You’re going to hit me? I’m not going anywhere.” Ashton held out his arms, opening himself up to received whatever Elyza was going to do. 

Angry tears were forming in Elyza’s eyes and Ashton took one more step towards his sister and wrapped his arms tightly around her as she finally broke down. Elyza sobbed into her brothers strong arms, finally letting go of the demons that had haunted her for so long. 

It took several minutes before Elyza calmed down enough to actually speak. She pulled away from her embrace with her brother and looked at her two friends with red-rimmed eyes. “We need to go find her.” Her voice was hoarse and cracked. Sonya and Ashton nodded and helped her gather the things she had dropped when she broke down.

They walked in silence back to where they had buried Crista. Elyza took a moment and knelt by the grave. Ashton and Sonya stood back as Elyza put a hand on the freshly turned dirt and closed her eyes. “I’m sorry I wasn’t there. I promise you I’ll keep going. I will survive and I’ll keep her safe.” Elyza took a deep breath and opened her eyes, taking one last look at the grave before getting up and rejoining the group. 

She smiled sadly at Sonya who put a comforting hand on Elyza’s shoulder. “Let’s go find Alicia. She couldn’t have gotten too far.” Elyza simply nodded and led the way Alicia had gone. 

“We need to find her before the sun sets.” Elyza said after they had walked for about a mile. “I don’t want her out here in the dark on her own.” 

“She’s strong Elyza.” Ashton spoke up. “You made sure of that. We’ll find her.”   
Elyza knew both of her friends were trying to comfort her and be strong, but there was no way of knowing if Alicia was still alive. Elyza could feel the anxiety building in her stomach with every passing moment. 

Just as Elyza was about to stop the search for the night she saw a figure walking in the distance. Her heart leapt to her throat as she picked up her pace, knowing who it was in an instant. 

“Alicia!” Elyza called, not caring who heard her. “Alicia, wait!” The figure stopped but didn’t turn around. 

Elyza ran up to Alicia and put her hand on her shoulder. “I can’t believe we found you.” Elyza sighed relieved as she tried to turn Alicia toward her. 

Alicia shrugged off Elyza’s hand angrily and spun to face her. “What are you doing?” Her face was red and her cheeks and eyes were swollen with all the tears she had shed. “I told you I was done.” Alicia took a step back and crossed her arms. 

Sonya and Ashton finally made it up to the two girls, but didn’t dare get too close when they saw the look on Alicia’s face. 

“Alicia, I’m sorry I was wrong.” Elyza tried to explain and reach out to hold Alicia, but again Alica backed away and held her hands up.

“I get that you were upset Elyza. I can’t imagine what you went through, but you hurt me too. I thought I meant more to you than just giving up on me. But I’m obviously not.” Alicia’s words cut through Elyza like a sharp blade. 

“Alicia..” Elyza tried again but Alicia once again stopped her. 

“What do you want from me? You’re finally over your pain so I should just erase mine? Forgive you?” Alicia voice was breaking with emotion; it was killing Elyza to see her in so much pain. 

“No, you shouldn’t. But you should stay with us. Give me a chance to prove to you I know how special you are and how much you mean to me.” Elyza was almost begging, needing Alicia more than she ever realized. 

Alicia looked passed Elyza toward the other two people who hadn’t said a word since they arrived. “And what do you have to say? Think I’ll slow you down?” Alicia directed the question at Sonya.

“I think if you leave she’ll slow us down.” Sonya looked at Elyza pointedly, “For some reason she sees something in you princess. Give her the chance to prove herself to you. As much as it pains me, we need you to finish this.” Sonya gave Alicia a slight smile and rolled her eyes. “Just come with us already.” Sonya had never been one for feelings. 

“And you?” Alicia directed her attention to the blonde that looked so much like her sister. “What do you have to say?” 

Ashton thought for a moment and then spoke, “My sister is a pain in the ass but she means well.” 

Alicia couldn’t help a small smile at his comment. She looked at all three in turn and before chewing on her bottom lip as she thought. “Fine. But just so we’re clear, we aren’t together right now. You broke up with me and you don’t get to just take me back whenever you feel like it. That’s my choice now.” Alicia’s green eyes were stern.

Elyza nodded quickly, as upset as she was that she had lost Alicia she was excited that she had decided to stay with the group. This would be her only chance to prove that she could love Alicia the way she deserved to be loved. “I understand.”

“Good. Now, let’s get going before we lose more light.” Alicia took control and walked passed Elyza and onward. “We can set up camp further into the woods.” Elyza wasn’t sure what had come over Alicia, but she liked it.


	11. Adapt or Die

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alicia needs to learn the new rules of living. But does she trust Elyza enough to teach her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Continuing the story as we dive deeper into Elyza's past.
> 
> Enjoy!! 
> 
> Tumblr: @anonfanfic
> 
> Twitter: @beast_kru
> 
> Let me know what you think!

They had made camp for the night and no one was really all that talkative. Elyza kept trying to steal glances at Alicia, hoping their eyes would meet. Alicia stared at the small fire Sonya had made and didn't seem to notice, or maybe not care, that Elyza was staring at her.

After a while Sonya and Ashton went to their tents and Elyza took the chance she had been waiting for and walked over to sit by Alicia at the dying fire. 

“Hey.” Elyza said weakly, not knowing how she was supposed to act. She hated not being in control of her emotions. Alicia could really mess with her head. 

“Hi.” Alicia replied flatly, not looking up from the burning embers of the logs Sonya had collected hours before. 

“How are you?” Elyza internally cringed at her attempt to start a conversation with her ex-girlfriend. That word made her heart hurt when it crossed her mind. Alicia was her ex, and she wasn’t taking that well. 

“I’m okay.” Alicia seemed determined to not give her anything and Elyza didn’t blame her. 

“Good. So, when do you think we can talk about us?” Elyza didn’t want to beat around the bush, she missed Alicia too much and it had only been a day and a half since everything happened. 

Alicia finally turned to look at Elyza and held her gaze with an icy stare. “Not now. I just need time. You really hurt me and you did it so easily.” Elyza’s breath was stuck in her throat and her heart was in her stomach. She knew she had behaved badly and without any cause, but she had no idea how to make it up to Alicia. 

“What can I do to make this better?” Elyza asked, desperate to make it right again. 

Alicia’s expression softened slightly, but she still kept her distance. “Let me figure things out on my own. I don’t need you all over me right now.” Elyza nodded, the honesty cut her deeply, but she has asked.

Elyza put her hands on her knees and stood up slowly. “I’ll leave you to your thoughts.” Elyza looked down at Alicia who had looked away again. “Goodnight.” Elyza said sadly and walked to her small tent without hearing a response from Alicia. 

Morning came with a jolt as Ashton called out sharply, “Elyza, Sonya! Get up now!” Elyza jumped from her tent, nearly making it collapse as she rushed into the clearing to see a worried look on Ashton’s face.

“What? What happened?” Elyza was still trying to shake off the fog of sleep as Sonya came stumbling from her tent, wrestling her sleeping bag from her legs as she drew her gun. “Where’s Alicia?” Elyza looked around and noticed she was nowhere to be seen. 

“She left a while ago to go get more wood to cook the food.” Ashton explained. “She still hasn’t come back yet.” Elyza didn’t even let him finish before she took off into the woods. Her heart was racing and any sleep that had remained was no gone. It was replaced with pure adrenaline as she eyes scanned the wooded area looking for any sign of Alicia. 

Elyza wanted to call out, but knew it was too risky. Elyza stopped in the middle of a clearing and spun around, her breathing matching her rapid heartbeat as she felt her body grow tenser by the second. 

Elyza closed her eyes for a moment, trying desperately to use any instinct she had to try and locate Alicia. Elyza opened her eyes and took off to her left without any idea if she was even going the right way. Elyza felt like she was moving in quicksand, she couldn’t cover enough land. Just as she was about to stop again she felt her foot catch on something and her momentum flung her forward onto the forest floor. 

Elyza cried out in shock as her body skimmed against the rough ground, taking pieces of her skin as she finally slowed to a halt. She caught her breath and turned to see what she had gotten caught on and her heart may have actually stopped. It was a walker, a dead walker. But that wasn’t what was causing her vision to blur in panic. In the walker’s hand was a piece of a sweater Elyza knew all too well. 

“No.” Elyza gasped as she got to her feet. Her clothing had torn in multiple spots revealing angry red scrapes. She looked around for any other signs of Alicia. There was no sign of her anywhere near the body. Elyza walked over to the walker and pulled out the scrap of clothing from the dead fingers. That’s when she saw the small knife sticking out of the infected’s head. “Good girl.” Elyza murmured as she reached down and pulled the weapon out. 

She was still alive; she had to be after all of this. Elyza put the knife in the holster at her side and continued searching for Alicia. 

After walking a few more feet she heard a familiar voice that made her stop in her tracks. It was like a nightmare come to life. “I’m so glad you came when you did. What did you say your name was again?” His voice hadn’t changed and Elyza remembered every gesture he used and every facial expression he had because it haunted her. 

“I’m Alicia. Are you sure you’re okay?” Elyza audibly gasped when she heard Alicia’s voice. Elyza rushed to the voices and stood behind a tree as she saw a slim, bald figure with his back to her staring at Alicia. Elyza could see where Alicia’s sweater had ripped at the sleeve. Elyza clutched the material in her hand and watched as the bald man she knew so well walked closer to Alicia. 

It made Elyza’s blood boil to see him so close to her. Elyza couldn’t stop herself she stepped out from behind the tree and revealed herself to Alicia. “Hey.” She called out, making the man turn to her. 

Elyza was happy with the look of shock that spread across the man’s face when he saw her. “Hello Elyza. I wasn’t sure I’d ever see you again.” 

“Well, that can happen when you leave someone for dead, Timothy.” Elyza responded, her hand automatically going for her handgun at her side. 

Timothy smiled at her and she saw the gold tooth she hated so much glinting in his mouth. “Now, now I didn’t leave you for dead. I thought you were dead.” He tutted his tongue and corrected like an old school teacher. 

“What are you doing here?” Elyza’s eyes narrowed at the man she had so much history with. Her blue eyes flickered behind him to stare at Alicia and try to mentally tell her to get away from Timothy. She was relieved when she saw Alicia start to take slow steps back. Elyza’s eyes went back to Timothy, but she already knew he had noticed the interaction. 

“Timothy, no!” Elyza took a large step forward, but it was too late. Timothy turned and grabbed Alicia holding a knife to her throat. Elyza froze and put her hands up trying to keep the man calm. “Don’t do anything stupid Timothy.” 

“And here I thought you had a thing for Crista. But it looks like you went and upgraded to this beauty.” Timothy turned and gave Alicia’s long hair a sniff. Elyza could see Alicia grimace in disgust. 

“Just let her go. We can go our separate ways and no one has to get hurt.” Elyza tried to reason with Timothy, even though she knew it was hopeless. 

Timothy gave a loud burst of laughter, “No one has to get hurt? That’s a joke coming from your mouth.” He spat at her. “Or have you forgotten already?” Timothy took the knife away from Alicia’s neck and pointed it right at Elyza, his brown eyes burning with anger. “Don’t tell me you forgot why I left you to die.”   
Elyza swallowed, her arms still above her head. “Timothy how could I? We’ve all lost people. But why add more to the body count?” 

Timothy smirked and his face was contorted in a way that Elyza had never seen before. “Because those are the new rules my dear. Blood must have blood. How else can we survive this world?” Timothy was looking more unhinged the longer he spoke. Elyza looked at Alicia helplessly but could see the wheels turning in her smart head. 

Alicia looked up at Elyza and mouthed for her to be ready. Elyza gave nothing away in her expression, but felt the tension in her left arm as she readied herself to grab her weapon when the time came. “Timothy, you can have me. That’s what you really want right?” Elyza thought it best to keep the man talking as Alicia worked through whatever plan she had come up with. “Just take me instead.” 

Timothy shook his head. “That would be far too easy. And it seems you are harder to kill than I thought. No, I think it better if you suffer.” Timothy wasn’t able to get another word out as Alicia reared her leg back and struck him between the legs. He collapsed immediately and cried out in pain. “You bitch.” He gasped staggering to his feet and trying to grab for Alicia as she ran toward Elyza. 

Elyza took the chance and grabbed her gun and shot Timothy in the leg, his body fell again but this time he didn’t get up. “Run.” Elyza told Alicia when she finally reached her. Elyza took Alicia’s hand and took off through the woods and back to the camp they had set up. They got there far quicker than Elyza had thought possible. She saw Ashton and Sonya stand up and look from Elyza to Alicia with concern etched in both of their faces. 

“We need to go now.” Elyza told both of them. They didn’t ask for any more explanation, they knew they would get it when they were safe. Elyza turned to Alicia as the other two busied themselves grabbing everything they needed. 

“Are you okay?” Elyza cupped Alicia’s face tenderly, not caring that they weren’t together anymore. Alicia nodded and took deep breaths as she let Elyza tenderly rub her cheek with her thumb. “I’m so sorry.”

Alicia shook her head. “You came for me. You saved me. Don’t be sorry. Who was that?” 

Elyza swallowed hard, “That was Timothy, he led our group for a while during the beginning but some stuff happened and we left on…bad terms.” Elyza knew she would have to explain more later, but right now all she could think about was how happy she was Alicia was safe with her. 

Alicia nodded, knowing as the other two already knew that Elyza would tell her when the time was right. “Just because you saved me doesn’t mean anything changes between us. I want you to know that.” Alicia explained and Elyza quickly dropped her hands from Alicia’s face. “But..” Alicia leaned in and gave Elyza a quick kiss on the cheek. “I will never stop caring about you no matter what happens.” Both women smiled at each other, finding peace in the chaos. 

“We’re ready to go.” Sonya called out to them, holding two backpacks out in front of her. “Unless you two want to stay around and make heart eyes at each other while Timothy hunts us down.” 

“We’re coming.” Elyza rolled her eyes at her friend’s lack of tact and walked over and took the backpacks. “We need to get as far away from this place as possible.” She told Sonya and Ashton. “He can track pretty well. But he’s injured so it will slow him down. If we can get a good enough head start we should be fine.”

“Injured? Why didn’t you kill the bastard?” Sonya asked slightly upset. 

Elyza looked at Alicia and then Sonya before she answered, “Because we’ve all lost too much and I don’t know if I can take anymore from someone.” She didn’t wait for a response; she simply started walking away from the camp and toward their next destination. She just had no idea where that destination was or who they would meet getting there.


	12. That Dark Place

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group is on the run now. They have no time to waste as Timothy could be right behind them. But when Elyza learns a secret that had been hidden from her will she let the darkness overtake her?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a little darker. It mentions a character being raped. If this is something that triggers you I would recommend staying away from this chapter. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Find me:
> 
> Tumblr: @anonfanfic
> 
> Twitter: @beast_kru
> 
> Let me know what you think.

They had been walking for miles; the longest Alicia had ever walked without stopping. She could feel the exhaustion in every muscle of her body. She looked behind her and saw Sonya grimace as she took another step and Ashton’s head drooped slightly from exhaustion. Elyza was strides ahead of the group, her pace unchanging from the moment they left their camp. 

“Elyza.” Alicia finally worked up the courage to catch up with Elyza and put a hand on her shoulder to halt her. “We need to stop.” Elyza’s face was stony and determined. She looked at Alicia and then at the other two who looked relieved despite themselves that they had stopped. Sonya put her hands on her knees and bent over, catching her breath. Ashton walked over to a nearby tree and sat down, letting his long back rest on the rough bark. 

Elyza looked back to Alicia and nodded, “We should rest. I think we’ve put enough distance between Timothy and us for now. But we have to keep going, he’ll find us if we stop too long.” Elyza’s words made Alicia’s blood run cold. She had never heard Elyza speak about someone with such a reluctant respect. 

The tired and ragged group sat together under the shade of the surrounding trees. Sonya took out what was left of their food and water rations and passed them out to everyone. “What now?” Sonya asked, taking a large bite out of the granola bar she had just opened. “We can’t keep running forever if we’re going to find the rest of the group.” Alicia could hear the distain in Sonya’s voice as she addressed Elyza. Alicia could tell that Sonya wasn’t happy with Elyza’s choice to spare Timothy. 

“If you have something to say Sonya, just say it. I’m not going to sit here with you thinking I made a mistake.” Elyza put down her water bottle and leaned toward her friend with her hands on her knees. 

“You could have killed him and ended all of this. Why didn’t you just end it? He’s not going to hesitate when he finds us and you know that.” Sonya spoke plainly, never one to sugarcoat what she was thinking. “You put all of our lives in danger because you got weak.” 

Alicia felt Elyza tense up next to her and she held her breath, unsure what would happen next. 

“Weak?” Elyza’s blue eyes narrowed dangerously. “You’re calling me weak because I couldn’t kill a man in cold blood?” 

Sonya met her gaze and Alicia could see Sonya’s mind racing and her dark, stormy eyes conflicted. “I’m calling you weak because you couldn’t kill a man who wouldn’t hesitate to kill you, a man who would kill any one of us, a man who…” Sonya stopped and closed her eyes tightly as if second-guessing what she was going to say.

“What Sonya?” Elyza kept her tone even, but her body language was really showing how angry she was just beneath the surface. “You obviously know something about Timothy that I don’t. I’d love to hear why you think I should have just shot the man in the head.” Elyza was antagonizing her friend now, trying to get under her skin like Sonya had gotten under her’s. 

Sonya stood up, clearly Elyza was getting to her and a look of pure rage flashed over her face. “Timothy raped Crista. And she made me promise never to tell you because she knew that you’d kill him and it would break you.” Sonya looked down at Elyza and Alicia could see that it was like physical pain having to finally tell her friend the secret she had hidden for so long. 

Alicia was shocked at the revelation and as she looked over at Elyza she knew that the blonde had no idea anything had ever happened. All the color was gone from her face and she looked like she had just been shot in the stomach. 

“You’re lying.” Elyza growled out, as she stood up and looked at Sonya. 

Sonya shook her head sadly and it was the first time Alicia could remember the strong woman looking utterly broken. “I’m not. She made me swear not to tell you. She couldn’t bear to see you take a human life for something she thought was her fault. He made her think it was her fault.” 

Elyza shook her head and let her chin drop to her chest. “No.” She whispered and Alicia walked over and wrapped an arm around Elyza’s waist. Surprisingly, Elyza did not pull away but fell into Alicia’s embrace. “Why didn’t you tell me? How could you not have told me?” Elyza asked weakly, not looking up as Alicia held her tighter. 

“I should have and I wanted to, but Crista was so ashamed. She had no reason to be. It was that piece of shit. I tried to confront him, but Crista wouldn’t let me.” Sonya explained as her voice wavered. “I didn’t know what to do.” Sonya was defeated and broken and now it was showing on her face. 

Elyza shuttered in Alicia’s arms as she took in all the emotions she was feeling. There was so much pain inside Elyza that Alicia felt like she could feel it transferring through her like sharp knife blades. 

After a few minutes of silence Sonya finally spoke. “I should have told you sooner. You had a right to know.” Alicia knew how hard it was for Sonya to admit she had been wrong. 

“It’s..It’s not your fault.” Elyza looked up at her friend. “You were protecting her from him. That’s why you never left her alone with him.” 

Sonya nodded, “I just wanted to protect everyone.” Alicia watched as a single tear slid down Sonya’s cheek. 

Elyza gently pulled away from Alicia and walked over to embrace Sonya. The two women hugged and wept, they had such a deep history that left them with such deep scars. Alicia watched, feeling her own emotions sitting on her chest and making it hard to take in a breath. Alicia looked over and saw Ashton now standing and looking down at the ground. Alicia couldn’t tell if he was crying or trying to avoid seeing his sister break down. 

Sonya and Elyza pulled away and smiled sadly at each other. They had both been through so much and seen more destruction and death than anyone should have to in a million lifetimes. Elyza touched Sonya’s arm and walked back to pick up her backpack.  
“So, what now?” Ashton asked pushing himself away from the tree he had been sitting against. “We keep going? Find shelter for the night?” 

Elyza lifted her backpack to her shoulder and shook her head. She looked at everyone in the group one by one, the look on her face unreadable. “No, we’re not running from him anymore, He won’t get away with what he did. I can’t let him think he got away with hurting her. I’m going to kill him.” Elyza looked at Alicia and it scared Alicia how much pain and anger she saw in her darkening blue eyes. “I’m going to kill Timothy.”


	13. Beware the Wolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There isn’t much of a difference between friend and enemy in the new world. The line begins to blur as people get more desperate to survive another day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is sad, be warned now.
> 
> Tumblr: @anonfanfic
> 
> Twitter: @beast_kru
> 
> Let me know what you think!!

Elyza woke to a loud noise just outside her tent. She looked around and could see the foggy grey light that meant morning was on the horizon. Elyza instinctively looked around for Alicia before remembering they hadn’t slept in the same tent since Alicia had come back to the group. 

Elyza rubbed her knuckles into her eyes as she heard another noise outside. She jumped up and grabbed her gun, unsure what she would see when she opened her tent. 

Elyza jumped out into the open area of their campground and saw Ashton piling wood by the fire. 

“Sorry, did I wake you?” He asked, picking up the wood that had fallen over and woken Elyza. 

“No, it’s fine. Where are Sonya and Alicia?” Elyza holstered her gun and walked over to help her brother with the wood.

“They went to go scout something for breakfast. We’re running low on rations.” Ashton replied, grabbing the last piece of wood from Elyza’s hand and holding it as they both straighten to face each other. 

“They went together? That’s strang-“ Elyza froze as she noticed a slight movement behind Ashton’s tent. Her hand went to her side, but before she could grab her gun Ashton hit her hard in the side of the head with the piece of wood he was holding.

Elyza fell hard to the ground, her head spinning and her vision edged with inky darkness as she tried to stay awake. She looked up and tried to focus on her brother, “What are you doing Ashton?” She managed to utter as another figure stepped into her view.

“What I tell him.” Timothy’s voice rang through her head, even as it pounded unrelentingly. That was the last thing Elyza heard before she lost consciousness and her face fell in the cool dirt. 

When she woke up Elyza wasn’t lying on the ground anymore, instead her hands that were chained above her were holding her up. Elyza tried to pull against her restraints but it was no use, she was too weak and the chain was too tight. 

“Good, you’re awake. I wasn’t sure when you would join the party.” Timothy’s voice made bile rise up and burn Elyza’s throat. She tried to focus her eyes in the dimly lit factory-style room to see where he was. 

When her eyes finally adjusted she saw Timothy standing with her brother to her right. Seated and bound next to them were Alicia and Sonya. Both were awake and looking right back at her. Sonya looked beyond pissed and struggled against the binding on her wrists. Alicia looked terrified and it broke Elyza’s heart to not be able to get to her. 

“Ashton, why?” Elyza still couldn’t believe her brother had betrayed them. 

Ashton walked over to his sister and Elyza could tell he felt guilty for what he had done, “Elyza, you have to understand I did this to keep us safe. Timothy just wants Sonya. Ever since Crista I knew that we needed to do anything we could to survive. We survived with Timothy and we can do that again.” 

“No. After what he did to Crista, how could you?” Elyza felt angry tears sting her eyes as she looked at her brother and barely recognized him. 

“This isn’t about the past. This is about our future. I’m taking care of us Elyza.” Ashton tried desperately to explain, “We’re safe now.”

Elyza looked over her brother’s shoulder at Timothy who wasn’t hiding his brazen gaze at Alicia. “Is that what you told him Timothy? You told him we’d be safe with you?” Elyza’s voice was angry and once again she tugged against her restraints. 

“I promised your brother that you would both be safe.” Timothy licked his lips and stood up, “That promise did not, however, extend beyond the two of you.” A sickeningly evil grin spread across Timothy’s face as he stared into Elyza’s eyes. 

Ashton spun around to look at Timothy. “No, you said just Sonya. You said that’s who you wanted.” Ashton turned back to Elyza, his face turning pale with fear, “Elyza I swear I didn’t know. I thought I was keeping us alive.” 

“Ashton get back over here.” Timothy’s didn’t raise his voice, but his tone was clear that this was not a request. Ashton didn’t hesitate to return to his spot next to Timothy. Whatever Timothy had done to get him under his thumb was working.

“Now, this little girl and I were getting to know each other before you interrupted us.” Timothy’s hand rested on Alicia’s thigh. Alicia tried with all her might to squirm away from his touch, but there was nothing she could do with her restraints. 

“Timothy, leave her alone. It’s me you want anyway. I shot you.” Elyza yelled, trying to distract the man from Alicia. Timothy turned and made his was slowly to where Elyza was tied up. 

“Don’t you worry, we will have our time too.” Timothy’s fingers crept under Elyza’s chin. Elyza didn’t waste the chance and spit directly in his face. Timothy recoiled and let out a roar of rage and disgust. He stood back up and wiped the spit from his face. “I’ll kill you bitch.” Timothy pulled out his knife and charged at Elyza who was helpless to fend off his attack. 

“No!” Ashton ran up behind Timothy and tried to grab the knife from him. Timothy was too quick for the young boy and Elyza watched in horror as the blade sunk into her brother’s stomach. 

Elyza reacted without thinking and jumped up, wrapping her legs around Timothy’s neck and squeezing as hard as she could. She felt Timothy struggle, but she had him from behind and her restraints were working in her favor to keep him at bay. 

Ashton lay on the ground and Elyza looked down to see the hilt of the knife sticking through his shirt and a red patch start to bloom around it, “Ashton!” Elyza called desperately as Timothy’s struggling was becoming weaker, “Ashton, I need you.” Timothy fell to the ground with a loud thud. Elyza’s legs landed on the ground as he fell and she tried to pull with all her might to get to her brother’s body. 

Elyza saw Sonya also struggling desperately and with one last tug Sonya broke through the tape that had bound her wrists. Elyza watched as Sonya quickly released her legs and moved to Alicia who looked like she may pass out at any moment. Sonya made quick work of Alicia’s restraints before running over and pulling something out of Timothy’s front pocket. 

Elyza saw a small key glinting in the low light. “How did you know?” She asked as Sonya freed her wrists. 

“I was awake when they brought you in. I saw where he put it.” Sonya explained running over and grabbing the tape and tying up Timothy’s arms and legs. “Prick.” She spat at him and put tape over his mouth for good measure. 

The moment Elyza was free she fell down in front of her brother’s body. “No, please.” She felt the sadness wash over her. 

“Elyza.” Ashton gasped, his blue eyes barely open. “It’s okay. I did this, I did this.” He kept repeating and Elyza shook her head as she felt warm tears slid down her cheeks. “Listen, I need you to survive this. Be with her and make it. Do it for me, okay?” Ashton lifted his hand weakly and touched his sister’s cheek. Elyza felt how cold his skin had become from the lose of blood. 

“I can’t lose you too.” Elyza sobbed, taking her brother’s icy hand in her own. 

Ashton looked at her and smiled sadly, “Just survive. She needs you more than you know. And I know…”Ashton coughed and blood splattered against his chin. “I know you need her too.” Ashton was struggling to speak now. His breathing was becoming shallow and his eyes were rolling back in his head. 

Elyza held him as she cried and she felt a hand on her shoulder. She knew that it was Alicia without even looking. She leaned into the touch and let Alicia hold her as she felt her brother’s life leave his body. His last words echoing in her mind, she did need Alicia now more than ever. She just didn’t know it until she had nothing else to lose.


End file.
